Dreaming Apocalypse
"Ugh..." Amon stretched his arms, rubbing his eyes. He was kept awake all night to grade his students' exams, it was reaching finals season after all. "Goddamn..." Amon said, pulling the paper and pencils from his face, having fallen asleep on his desk "Hm?" Amon noticed a blanket over his shoulders, coming to the conclusion someone must have decided letting him keep his face planted onto pencils and papers with a blanket is more preferable than a bed. That's fair. Amon stood up from his chair, picking up his glasses and putting them on, adjusting them. He wore his usual get up, a simple white shirt and black pants, and walked barefoot in the house. He exited his room, locking the door with the key. "Oh, shoot, what time is it?" Amon checked his watch on his left wrist, seeing it was 11 A.M., no surprise, considering he was busy "Why did I take an all-nighter on a saturday night...?" He asked himself, questioning his own intelligence. "Ah, finally awake there, big guy?" A feminine voice called to Amon, causing him to shiver and slowly turn around to face his wife, wearing her PJ's, atleast what she considers to be pajamas, in reality, all she wore was a tanktop and her panties, exposing a generous amount of her dark-toned skin, and tied her blonde hair in a bun, its length would otherwise get everything, even in her mouth and nose. Not fun. She stared at him with her light coloured eyes, smiling and crossing her arms. "Ah...mornin'...Alia." Amon coughed, greeting his wife "Did uhhh...did you just now wake up?" Amon asked. Alia giggled "Just come down for dinner you...all-nighter, you." Alia chuckled at her own ineptitude in flirting "Aaaah, I'll go get dressed. Food's in the fridge. Just heat it up as usual." She said, walking off to change. Amon walked down the stairs to the kitchen, rubbing his chin, feeling the remnants of his beard on his chin "Almost time to shave again." He openned the fridge, seeing cake sealed in a box, tempting him with its aroma and presence to just eat it up and stuff his face with its honey goodness. But he has self-control. No respect for himself, but self-control. Amon grabbed the frozen meal, which was just an average burger, the simplest thing to make, but it's sufficient. He placed it in the microwave for less than 50 seconds, since he wants to be able to hold it after it heats up. "Ah, good morning, dad." Amon turned to face the source of the voice, spotting his son, Richard "Had a rough night?". "Eh...it was okay." Amon replied "Where're your sisters?" Amon asked. "Lily and Circe went with aunt Hyperion to the town. Went to play I think? Took Noma with them too." Richard replied to his father. "Ah! How are my two favourite fellers?" Alia said, wearing a strapless red shirt, exposing her shoulders and cleavage, wearing a white labcoat, and a black skirt, with dark grey leggings and black heels. Amon took out the burger from the microwave, biting into it "Hm...that's good.". "Alright, listen, sweetheart." Alia walked up to Amon "I'm gonna head off now, the hospital called, and there's a bunch of patients so...no saturday for me.". "...Oh." Amon said, sounding disappointed, having looked forward to spending time with Alia on the weekends "Well...I understand, it's alright.". "Hey, now, don't be sad! If I finish early, we can still have some fun before we head to sleep." Alia said, trying to cheer up Amon, kissing him on the cheek before leaving "Don't break anything, or you clean it. Same goes for you, lil' guy." She said, referring to Richard, leaving the house. "...Guess I'll go see Sam." Amon said "You have any plans, buddy?". "Homework. Mostly.". "Well..." Amon petted Richard's head, smiling warmly to him "Don't be ashamed to call if ya get stuck on anything. Espeically math. That's the Devil's hand writing.". "You always say that. Did...did you struggle with it?". "...Anyway, I'm off." Amon said, dodging the question. Amon dressed up in proper clothing, putting on a coat due to the cold weather outside, grabbing his wallet and leaving "Take care, son." Amon said to Richard, before exiting the house, walking out to the grassy green front lawn of his house. Sighing in relief, he walked into the town, but stopped when he noticed Nyx tending to the garden "Oh! Nyx!". "Hm?" Nyx turned to face Amon, waving hello to him in response, smiling "Amon~! Finally awake?". "Haha, yeah." Amon walked over to Nyx "Need help with anything?". "Oh, no, I'm fine. Just planting some flowers I got today." Nyx said, standing up, taking off her gardening gloves "Where are you heading?". "Gonna visit my brother. See how he's doing, you know? Haven't talked for a while.". "Ah, that's where I got the flowers! He's doing pretty well, he and Clara are so cute!" Nyx said "Ah~ When am I ever gonna get a boyfriend like that?". "...Did you try and ask Nick?" Amon asked Nyx, causing her to blush in response. "I can't just ask him so willy nilly!" Nyx replied, appearing rather irritated with Amon's proposal, twiddling her thumbs "Besides...he's too busy with Caeser, doing all that mage work...I'd just be a burden~". "Aw, don't say that!" Amon said, patting Nyx on the shoulder "He's...just...well, I mean, he's kind of a hard ass, but he's not...a terrible guy. Masamune would even say that.". "Masamune is off on another job~ He'll be gone for another month or more..." Nyx said, despairing at her inability to get a date. "Well, if you're done here, wanna come with me? We'll stop for food, too.". "Oh! Sounds great! I'm starving!" Nyx said "Lemme change!" She said, running into the house to change. Waiting a few more minutes, Amon and Nyx finally left for town, Nyx changing into her black dress. They eventually reached the gift shop Clara and Sam own, walking inside "Hello?". "Ah, Amon! Finally awake?" Sam asked Amon, sitting behind the counter, surrounded by all sorts of gifts and souveineirs "How are you?". "Doing well. Came to visit. Didn't see you all week. Where's Clara?" Amon replied, asking soon after. "She's in the back, preparing dinner for our break. Slow day and all." Sam replied "I'd rather be in the back and cook then sit here though...My ass actually fell asleep from sitting for so long.". "Haha, fun story, anyway!" Nyx interrupted the bonding between the brothers "I planted the flowers I bought earlier. They look great in my garden!". "Oh, really? Guess Clara was a better choice at it then me...then again, being color blind might have something to do with it." Sam said, sighing "Oh, that reminds me. Amon, Gram and Lucadra came over a bit ago. They were looking for you.". "Oh, they were? Where are they?". "At Mira's place. Probably putting everything on your tab.". "...Of course." Amon said, sighing "Alright, Nyx, let's go eat and...get myself in crippling debt...". "Woo!" Nyx cheered, following Amon as they left for the restaurant. At the restaurant itself, Lucadra was stuffing her face in with as many meat products as she could. Devouring meal after meal, as Gram watched in horror at how the plates were cleaned, and the fact all of this was going on Amon's tab. "I-...Isn't that eno-...?" "Never!" Lucadra shouted, cutting off Gram "I must devour all flesh until I am satisfied. Lucy!" Lucadra called out to Lucy who was their waitress "Bring me more chicken and lambs! Mostly lambs! Mutton chops! All of it!" She was madly shouted, slamming the table and breaking it "...Put it on Amon's tab! All of it!". Lucy quickly ran back to the kitchen, being frightened by Lucadra's aggressive behaviour "Remember, we're not here to fool around.". "I know!" Lucadra shouted at Gram again, biting an entire chicken wing in her mouth, ripping the bones and meat apart with her fangs, and swallowing it all "I may as well take advantage of the situation! Do you know how long it's been since I genuinely tasted food?! Dream or not, this is pretty damn real!". "Would you atleast stop shouting?!". "You two sound like an old married couple..." Amon said "Hi." He waved to them. "Oh, you're finally here." Gram said "Come on, sit.". "...What happened to the table?" Amon asked, sitting down next to Gram, as Nyx also sat next to Amon. "Nevermind that. We're here to check up on you." Gram said, while Lucadra continued stuffing her face in. "Hm? Why, did something happen?". "Sorta..." Gram scratched his cheek "Did you...notice anything different today?". "...Nyx planted new flowers?" Amon answered hesitantly, being rather confused with Gram's question "Everything's pretty normal.". "I thought so, yeah." Gram said "Me and Lucadra were just...a bit worried.". "Why? Everything's fine." Amon inquired. "Nevermind." Gram said, dismissing the conversation "Hey, Lucadra, let's go. We're gonna be late." Gram said, causing Lucadra to suddenly stop eating and stare at him with her mouth full of meat "We don't wanna be late to our interview.". "Oh, you guys are trying to get work?" Amon asked, quite surprised. "Well we can't live off your tab forever!" Gram answered "You're not even a good source of income as it is." Gram said mockingly, flashing a smug grin, facing Lucadra "Come on, let's go." "No! I'm eating!" Lucadra said, sounding like a petulent child, grabbing her meal while viciously biting into it. "Stop being a child, and come on!" Gram grabbed Lucadra by her leg, pulling her out of the restaurant and she continued to devour her meal. "...Right, that happened, so..." Amon said, moving on. "Oh, they're gone? Good..." Lucy said, carrying more plates with her, sighign in relief "Help please...". "Ah!" Amon got up, helping Lucy carry the plates "Sorry about the trouble they gave you.". "It's alright...it was a nice work out though~". "How's everyone here?" Amon asked Lucy. "Ah, they're doing fine." Lucy said, rubbing her shoulders "As usual as it is, anyway. But, moving on, you have an order?". "Oh, right. Nyx, you want something?" Amon remembered, turning to ask Nyx. "I'll have a hotdog I guess. Not really all that hungry after...that." Nyx said, referring to Lucadra's massive mess. Walking through the town streets, having left Nyx to her buisness. The grey clouds covered the sky, making it seem like it was about to rain. "I guess I'll go see Alia...? Nah, she's probably busy..." Amon rubbed his chin, going deep into his thought "...What should I get for our anniversary though...?" Amon mumbled to himself, still having no idea what to do. Next week is their 20th Anniversary. It's been so long and yet he still remembers their wedding so clearly. He looked over at his hand, rubbing his wedding ring, fondly looking back. "Daddy!" Amon was snapped out of his train of thought by a feminie, tiny voice. Turning around, he saw Lily happily running towards him, hugging his leg "There you are!". "Oh, hi, sweetie." Amon said, kneeling down to pet Lily "Where's your sister?". "Here!" Circe answered, being carried by Hyperion on her back, as Hyperion jumped down, landing on her feet, letting Circe drop down and run to her father. "I took the kids on a small trip! It was fun!" Hyperion proudly declared, feeling proud of her achievements of the day. Asura landed nearby to Hyperion, panting "Haaaah...goddammit...haaah...Hype..." She rested against Hyperion's body, barely being able to stay standing. The two girls went in for a warm hug from their father, as he stood up, looking at the two of them "You kids have fun today?". "Yep!" Lily replied "Noma went around chasing rabbits all day though.". "Oh." Amon looked around, noticing he was missing "Where is Noma anyway?". "Catching up!" Hyperion answered "He's a fast runner.". The barking of a dog caught everyone's attention, though initially dismissed, the sound of sirens, as well as the smell of smoke, made them begin to worry "What the hell is...?". "A fire!" Hyperion declared "Over from...!" Hyperion suddenly went silent, gritting her teeth "Alia's hospital!". "What?!" Amon quickly turned to where the smoke was coming from, realizing that was indeed where the hospital was "...Oh no. No, no, no!". "Daddy, is mommy's alright?". "S-...She..." Amon quickly turned to Asura, lightly pushing Lily and Circe towards her "Look after them! Hyperion, let's go!". "Right!" Hyperion replied, as the two ran towards the source of the smoke, eventually reaching the burning hospital. A few building afar, Lucadra and Gram stood, with Lucadra's arms extent forth, directing the fire "More." Gram said, signalling her to intensify the fire. "...Maybe we can wake him up differently, this is...". "No." Gram said to Lucadra "We'll do it now. Remember, none of this is real.". "To us, it's not." Lucadra said, becoming more hesitant. "...Fine." Gram extended his hands, causing the fire to intensify "I'll do it. Don't like it? Don't look.". "...You know what'll happen when he wakes up.". "I'm ready for what will happen." Gram replied to Lucadra. Reaching the burning hospital, many people gathered, bearing witness to the horrible fire consuming the hospital. "Urgh...!" Amon continued marching closer to the hospital, but was stopped by Hyperion. "Stop! The fire will burn you!" Hyperion warned Amon, however, Amon grabbed Hyperion's arm, taking it off his shoulder. "I don't care." Amon pulled Hyperion with him, running towards the fire, knowing Hyperion could whistand the heat no problem "You save anyone you find! I'll look for Alia!" Amon said, releasing Hyperion, running through the corridors of the hospital, taking off his coat as it caught on fire, lightly burning him "Alia!" He screamed, trying to atleast commune with her so he could find her. He could feel the fires burning his flesh, as his running turned to walking, his arms infront of his face, as his glasses dropped on the floor, breaking "Haaah...haaah...!" He panted, sweating immensely, falling on his knees when the heat became too much to bear "Urgh...A-...Aliana...!!!" Amon shouted once more, his throat becoming dry, his hands and knees burning as they touched the floor. "Amon!" However, hearing a reply, Amon quickly got up, running to the source of the sound "Alia?" Amon screamed once more. "Amon! I'm here!" Amon followed the sound, reaching a closed door. Upon grabbing the door knob, he let go on reflex, due to the searing heat it gathered "Shit...!" Amon took a step back, ramming into the door, knocking it down fairly easily, as he began coughing from the abundance of smoke "Alia...?" Amon looked around, seeing Alia lying on the ground, with severe burns and bleeding on her legs "Oh no." Amon ran up to Alia, kneeling down "Are you okay?". "I'm burning alive here!" Alia grabbed Amon by his collar, shouting "Take me...out of here!" She said, clearly in pain. Amon carried Alia up bridal style "How did this happen?!". "I don't know! It just happened! Maybe there was a gas leak or something!" Alia replied, as Amon exited the room. "Right, just gotta find the door...Where the hell do I go?!" Amon said, barely recognizing the architecture of the hospital. He never came here often and was always being lead by Alia around. "Keep going straight! Then head left, down the corridor!" Alia said, directing Amon. "Ah...! Alright!" Amon said, following Alia instruction, eventually reaching the entrance "Found it!" He said, running towards the door, exiting it. "Haha! I did it...!" Amon said, smiling widely, putting down Alia "Haha...owww...!" However, the pain of the burns quickly caught up to him, even if the outside was colder than the inside. He noticed his skin was burnt severely, leaving many burn marks "You okay...?" Amon asked Alia. "I'm fine, thanks to you." Alia said, rubbing her legs in pain "I won't be walking soon though...". "Hey, atleast it'll mean a vacation. So...there's that?" Amon said, trying to look at the bright side. Alia giggled in amusement "I guess you're right...". Amon's breathing became heavier, the sweating hadn't stopped, as he clutched his chest "Goddamn...that...took a toll on me, haha...". "Are you alright?!" Nyx called out, running up to the two "Did you seriously run into a burning building, you goddamn...?!". "Sorry..." Amon replied "I didn't mean to...". "You okay?" Alia asked Amon "You look tense. Well, more than usual.". "I'm fine.". "Mama! Papa!" Lily and Circe also arrived, with Asura and Noma chasing after them. "Ah, the kids..." Amon said, standing up, smiling "Good to..." Suddenly, Amon fell on his knees, feeling intense pain in his chest, causing him to fall over, beginning to violently coughing and gasp for air "Ugh...!!!". "Amon!" Alia crawled over to Amon, turning him around to lie on his back "Are you okay?! What's happening?!". "M-...My chest...hurts...!" Amon said, clutching his chest. "He's having a heart attack...W-...Why...?! You're in perfect health! You shouldn't...". "What's...happening to Amon?" Nyx asked, seemingly fearful for his condition. "Haaah...haaah...Oh...Hi...Gram, Lucadra..." Amon said, greeting Gram and Lucadra as they arrived as well. "What...? They're not here." Alia said, seemingly not seeing Lucadra and Gram, despite Amon clearly seeing them. "Really...?" Amon squinted his eyes, still seeing the two very clearly "Weird...". "Amon." Gram said "We're sorry. So...very sorry.". "Huh...? Sorry? What are you talking about...? Oh. Must be the tab...No issue...I can deal with it." Amon thought to himself, not realizing he lost his ability to speak, seeing everyone around him begin to cry and choke up, while Alia herself began to try and revive him using CPR, yet his entire body went numb, and he couldn't feel a thing "This...is how I go? Huh...was hoping it'd be less sad..." Amon tried moving his arm, but only moved it an inch before it fell, yet, Alia grabbed his hand, holding it. Despite saying words to him, Amon couldn't hear her, he couldn't hear anything, his senses went dull, even touch. "I'm sorry to leave like this...I love you..." Suddenly Amon began screaming, clutching his chest even tighter "Gah...! AAAAAH!!!" He screamed, louder and louder, as the pain got stronger and stronger "Good...bye..." And at that moment, when his body stopped moving, his heart stopped beating, his grip weakened, and Amon died. Finally Awake "Gah...!" Amon jolted awake, staring at the ground, in extreme shock and confusion "W-...Wha-...?" Looking down, Amon saw his right, demonified arm thrusted deep into his chest, grabbing a hold of something "Where...am I...?" He looked around, seeing Erza staring at him in shock, standing with her sword pointed at him, seemingly startled by his sudden shout. "You...woke up?" Erza asked Amon, and looking further behind her, he saw the Oracion Seis battling the three bounty hunters, and soon, everything came flooding back. "...A dream..." Pulling his hand out, Amon looked at his hand, seeing a star-shaped object, covered in his blood, and the source of what knocked him out so easily "...". "Amon..." Lucadra appeared before Amon, as he looked at her, his face being that of absolute disbelief and shock "We're sorry...but we had to wake you up somehow. No matter how much we had to destroy your dream.". Breaking the object in his hand to dust, Amon took deep breathes, slamming his right hand into the ground, digging his claws into the ground. He still had so many clear memories, of that world, even if it was a dream, it felt real. Every last minute of it. He remembered it all. He remembered marrying the woman, Alia, Richard's birth, adopting his daughters. All of it was so clear in his mind, so fresh, as if it always belonged there. But it wasn't real. Tears began running down his eyes, as the rage and denial built up fruther and further inside him. Each memory from that world that appeared, only served as more fuel. "We had no choice. If we would've been too late, we could have never woken you up." Gram said to Amon "I understand your pain! I do! Those memories...they felt real to us too.". "Alia..." Amon muttered, placing his hand over his face in absolute shock. "Hm? What is this...?" Lancelot suddenly stopped, and so did the others, looking up into the sky, seeing darkness suddenly begin to consume the blue skies, hiding the sun behind absolute blackness. The bright sunny day, became as black as night in mere seconds. "The hell...?". "Uhhh...wasn't it...still early?" Cobra asked, being rather confused. "Ah..." Amon came to a conclusion at that moment. He stood up, cracking his knuckles "Of course. Why am I even surprised?" Amon turned around to face Lancelot. Lancelot shivered, seeing Amon glaring at him, a foul aura surrounding him "...You woke up?" Lancelot seemed initially in shock, but quickly shifted to an amused grin "Hey~! Nice job! You escape the world that gave you everything you wanted? Really? Damn. That's gotta be either brave or dumb!" Lancelot said, beginning to walk towards Amon "What did you dream of? Oh, oh! Lemme guess. You were king? Ruled all the people? Or did you just dream you had every lady at your knees? Maybe even better, the whole world was your slave, following your every word? Come on, which one was it?". "Which one...?" Amon tilted his head, appearing unnervingly calm, as he scratched the back of his head "Oh, yeah. Erza, before I forget." Amon said, directing his attention to Erza "Before I was interrupted, I wanted to tell you, not everyone from Fairy Tail is dead." With those words, Erza's expression changed to shock and disbelief "Let's see...Mira...Lucy...Gajeel and...Levy, was it? Yeah, those guys are well and alive.". "...They are?" Erza lowered her sword, asking to make sure. "You probably don't believe me though...Won't blame you. I have no proof. But, you just gotta...take my word for it?" Amon turned his attention back to Lancelot "Right, I was with you..." Amon rubbed his eyes, before crossing his arms "I had a pretty good dream...Felt...so life-like...". "Right?" Lancelot cheerily replied "So why did you wake up?". "I didn't know I was dreaming, and I didn't want to wake up." Amon said, trying to adjust his glasses, before failing, and remembering that, oh yeah, he doesn't actually wear glasses. "Gram." Amon called out to Gram "You knew this was going to happen, right?". "...I did." Gram replied. "Oh good. Makes this easier. Because, no matter what you do now, you're not going to stop me or convince me otherwise.". "I know. I wasn't planning to...even if I wanted to, I can't stop you right now. Neither me nor Lucadra can. No words will reach you now...right?" Gram said to Amon, being prepared for his wrath. "What's your name, thunder?" Amon asked Lancelot. "Lancelot Verne." He replied, pointing his staff at Amon "Why?". "I like knowing the name of someone before I beat them senseless. Makes it easier.". "Heh, is that..." Suddenly, Lancelot vanished, travelling at lightning speed towards Amon, tackling him, pushing him into the forest, through several trees, while grabbing his face "SO?!". Suddenly, Amon stomped on the ground with both his feet, slowing down Lancelot's momentum, as he slammed his open palm into Lancelot's chin, grabbing a hold of him with his right hand, beginning to completely halt him, causing the two stop an incredible distance away from everyone, grabbing a good hold of one another. "I'll be frank with you, Lancelot. I'm very mad right now.". "Mad?" Lancelot chuckled, finding Amon's words amusing "You don't look all that mad.". "Yeah, I guess I don't? It's weird..." Amon grabbed Lancelot's hand that grabbed his face with his left arm, beginning to pull it off, as Lancelot could barely resist "Usually, I'd be roaring, screaming, and simply pummeling away mindlessly, no thought put into it...But I just...should have seen this coming. I guess it's because my anger is more directed towards myself." "Yourself?" Lancelot inquired, rather confused. "The dream made me realize, I want more...I can't have that. I love everyone as it is." Amon's grip on Lancelot's wrist increased "But, I can't let my anger out on myself. That won't do. So, I want to do this right.". As Lancelot stared into Amon's eyes, he saw a visage of an enormous skeletal face, glaring directly at him, with sharp fangs, and a menacing glare "Do this right? Do what right?". "What else?" Darkness began seeping from Amon's skin, encroaching onto Lancelot's body and his own, crushing Lancelot's wrist "Put my talent to..." Suddenly, the visage of a monstrous, grunting skeletal beast glared intensly at Lancelot, with scarlet eyes, black, slitted pupils, and many fangs as sharp as blades "...good use.". Suddenly, Lancelot's entire body became paralyzed with fear, and in an instant, he unleashed an enormous blast of lightning, seperating himself from Amon "W-...What the hell was that...?! His eyes...! He's not going to kill me...oh no, he's not that merciful..." Lancelot said, deducing Amon's motives, smiling "Fine then! Let's see you do that!". Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Fairy Tail: Vice Category:Storyline